It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn
by ITS PERSEFI MOFO
Summary: Rachel is traumatized, and Santana comforts her. Romance blooms between the girls. Read only if you ship dat Pezberry! Warnings: rape, pezberry sexy-times.
1. The BreakUp

_Glee Fanfiction_

_Pairing: Pezberry (Rachel/Santana) _

_Rating: M _

_Warnings: Pezberry sexy times, rape_

_A/N: For the best effect, listen to Fix You, by Coldplay._

**It's always Darkest before the Dawn**

By missmegalynch36

"B-but, Britts, why?" Santana sobbed. "Tannie, my mom isn't okay with us." Brittany replied, looking as if she were going to cry, too. The Latina held her head in her hands, as she cried.

_M-M-M_

"Finn! Why are we calling off the wedding?" Rachel said, getting angrier by the second. Finn looked to the ceiling, hoping for a miracle to happen: specifically a miracle where Rachel would go peacefully. "I'm just not ready for this big of a commitment." He lied. "Why the hell did you even propose, then? Tell me why!" she yelled. "R-rachel, we have to break up.-"Finn started. "Am I really that high maintenance?" Rachel said, finally breaking. She stormed out, tears streaming down her face.

On her way out of the school, she bumped into Santana. "What happened to you?" Santana growled. "Finn and I are over, so's the wedding." Rachel mumbled in reply. They walked out together, sharing the details of the breakups.

_M-M-M_

~The next day in Glee club

Rachel and Santana sat together, glaring at Finn and Brittany. The two were talking animatedly with each other. Finn had his hand on Britt's cheek. She moved forward, and closed the space between them with a kiss. "Oh, gross. Dumb and dumberer need to get a room." Puck said. "Hey Rachel!" Kurt greeted. She ignored him. "Santana?" Blaine said. "Get lost, hobbit!" she muttered, making him cringe.

He looked at Kurt, who shrugged, and pulled Blaine into a chair. "I wanna know what's bothering Rachel. Right now, she's usually making out with Finn, or blabbing about Regionals." Kurt whispered. Blaine had his eyes on Santana. "I know Santana is usually that rude, but she always made fun of my bowties, not my height!" he whined quietly.


	2. Trauma

_Warnings: rape_

_**A/N**__: I'm not very good at writing those types of stories, so expect a very... awkward rape scene..._

* * *

_**It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn**, Chptr 2_

As Rachel walked out of the building, she caught a glance of 5 letter-man jackets. "Oh, _come on!_" she cursed under her breath. One of the jocks walked up to her, and he whispered to her. "Hey, lil miss Streisand. Would ya like to put on a show for u?" he said. The voice was vaguely familiar. _It was Dave Karofsky. _"Dave, really? I'm not into sweaty hamhocks that are going to bald by the time they're thirty!"Rachel said, quoting Kurt.

He gave a wry smile, and pulled her arms behind her. Another jock came up behind her. Rick 'the stick' Nelson began sucking at her neck. "Stop!" she yelled, but no amount of struggle availed her. Dave kissed her sloppily, then began to palm her chest. "Let go!" Rachel chanted. Rick gave a particularly hard bite, and she let out a high scream that busted the windows of every car within a 5-mile radius.

"Shut her up, David! We'll get caught before the fun _really _begins!" Rick whispered, choking back moan, as he ground into her from behind.

* * *

Inside McKinley High's dirty boys' bathroom, Kurt and Blaine were making out. "Blaine stop! did you hear that?" Kurt said, as he heard a scream. "Hear what, babe? I'm hard, and I need you take care of it for me!" Blaine said, standoffishly. "Come on, get up! I'm going to see what happened!" Kurt argued. He got up, and bolted to the door. Blaine groaned, and palmed himself. The gelmet boy hurried to catch up with Kurt, who had already left the room.

He almost knocked his boyfriend over, who was standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face. "Bl-Blaine! Look! Someone's laying on the ground! There's shattered glass _everywhere__!"_ he cried. The duo ran to the figure's side. "RACHEL!" Kurt screamed. She was covered in bruises, and her clothes were nowhere to be found.

"I'll call 911; you find her clothes, and try to wake her up." Blaine said quickly. "Rach... Wake up? Tell me what happened..." the porcelain boy cried to her. Her big brown eyes fluttered open, and they were filled with unshed tears. She looked around, then attempted to sit up. "Tana! I need her! Please, bring her to me!" Rachel said with a sob.

An ambulance rolled into the lot, and out jumped two men in medic's outfits. They hurried her onto a stretcher, and sped off to the hospital.


	3. Hospital

**A/N: **_I feel so happy! Thank you for the reviews! I'm looking for someone to proofread my chapters; PM me if you're interested._

* * *

**_It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn,Chptr 3_**

Rachel awoke to a bright light, and 2 people all in white. "D-did I die?" she rasped. One of the figures shook their head. "No, sweetheart. I'm Dr. Lucille Robinson, and you are in a hospital." the taller one said. The second figure stepped forward, and handed her a cup of water. "I'm Nurse Carmen. If you need anything at all, press the call button." the nurse said.

The small brunette nodded, or at least, tried to. "You have bruises covering your body; that's why we have you on painkillers. From the placing of the bruises, what do you think happened?" explained. "I don't know what happened. I walked out of the building, and now, I'm here." Rachel whispered.

* * *

In the waiting room, Mr. Schuester, Santana, Klaine, Tina and Mercedes were sitting. Santana and Kurt had tear-tracks down their faces. "What happened? Kurt, you and Blaine were at the school, still!" Santana cried. "Why do _you _even care about her? You two are mortal enemies!" Tina argued.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Puck said as he walked in. He was literally _dragging_ Finn behind him. "No one knows. All we saw was Rachel laying naked in the parking lot. There was glass everywhere." Blaine clarified. Finn had his gassy infant face on, and that made San' suspicious. "What do you know about this, Frankenteen?" she said, with narrowed eyes. "What, me? I don't know anything about this!" Finn squeaked.

"Dude, you have that gassy infant face! Everyone knows you're lying! Even Brittany could see that!" Puck countered. The doctor came out just before all hell broke loose. "Rachel Berry has multiple bruises; most are on her neck and lower body. This looks like...rape." said, with a dismal look on her face. "I'll call her parents. They should know." Mr. Schue said.

"Speak to the police, too. She deserves justice." Puck added. _I will kill the motherfucker who raped her! _Santana thought. "Santana, are you okay?" someone asked. She shook her head, and went to sit outside. Mercedes followed her.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay. I'm here for you, although I don't know why you care so much about Rach." Mercedes offered.

"I'm fine. I care because she and I were there for each other, when Finn and Brittany left us. Those two... are they together, or am I making myself even more crazy?"

"Well, I'm glad you care about someone after your heartbreak. I'm not sure if they're together. Finn kissed Rachel, but he was still with Quinn for awhile, so..."

"Oh. Let's go back in, it's cold out here..."

* * *

The two walked back in, and took their seats. "Hi, I'm Nurse Carmen. Two people at a time will be allowed to see her. She's still a little groggy, from the painkillers." the nurse said from the doorway. And, with that, Santana and Kurt rushed to her room.

"Kurt? 'Tannie? Hi!" Rachel said, as cheerfully as she could muster. Kurt gave her a weak smile, and hugged her gently. "Hey, Rachel. How are you? Does it still hurt?" Santana whispered. The small brunette girl nodded, and reached for her hand. "How did you two become friends?" Kurt said, noticing the affection between the two of them. "Brinn (Britt/Finn) made us become closer. Are your parents home, or do you need a place to stay?" Santana conferred. "They're still in Miami. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course. Kurt, you don't mind if she stays with me, do you?" the Latina asked. Kurt nodded. The doctor spoke up from her desk, "She will be discharged in a half an hour. Your teacher signed all the papers. The wheelchair is folded behind the couch."

* * *

A half an hour later, Rachel was being wheeled out, and into San's car. "3 rules for living in my house, _Yentl. _One, no boys in the house or bed. Two, no alcohol. That never ends well for you. Three, keep the singing at a minimum. My mom and I have very short tempers."

Once at the Lopez household, her mother, Ms. Gloria Lopez opened the door. "Hello. Are you Santana's new girlfriend?" she said. "_No, Mom._ She's just my best friend, who has just been discharged from the hospital."_  
_

"I'm not lesbian or bisexual, I don't think. But if I am, your daughter would be my first choice." Rachel said with a wry smile. The younger of the Lopez's rolled her eyes, and pushed Rachel into the house, and into her room.

_**A/N: I'm quick with updates, so this story will be done in 3 months, tops. I expect it to be 10 or more chapters. Thank you for reading! Pezberry shippers rule!**_


End file.
